


So I'm thinkin' Chinese

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Saimota Week 2020 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Light Introspection, Living Together, M/M, Post-High School, Potential HPA AU idk, Saimota Week, Saimota Week 2020, They're adults in this, but like chaste ones y'dig, light tho, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Actually, scratch all of that, Kaito is just pretty. Handsome, too, exquisite, breathtaking, gorgeous, whatever, but… pretty. When he smiles (which happens often) his eyes crinkle and spark and the bridge of his nose gets all wrinkly, and often he’s grinning which means he runs a risk of blinding everyone in the vicinity. Or, just, Shuichi. It’s a serious problem. One minute he’s doing perfectly fine for himself and the next he fell on his face and it’s all because Kaito smiled.Shuichi props up his elbow on one of the arm rests, laying his chin on his hand and watching Kaito with half-lidded eyes.---Shuichi watches Kaito order delivery and ponders their relationship.---Saimota week day three: Pressure/Sidekick
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750948
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	So I'm thinkin' Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> written for saimota week 2020! i TRIED to use both prompts, pressure/sidekick, but ehhh not really. the words both come up though and that's kinda quirky!!!
> 
> honestly just don't read this it's really bad

Shuichi lowers his pen to the table, tilting his head forward and closing his eyes when he feels a pair of arms snaking around his waist and the press of his boyfriend’s chest against his back. The position is probably uncomfortable for Kaito, actually, just because he’s so tall; he has to bend over all the way to be hugging Shuichi from behind when he’s sitting at his desk. But he’s warm, almost obnoxiously so, and he presses a dry kiss to the crook of his neck, so Shuichi allows himself to lean into the embrace for just a moment.

“How’s the case goin? Finding any leads?” Kaito’s smile seeps into his voice, a pleasant and low hum of contentedness, and Shuichi sighs, smiling too. He doesn’t particularly want to start talking about a missing person’s case while Kaito is so clearly relaxed, but Shuichi knows he wouldn’t ask unless he wanted to know. 

“Aha, I’m, doing alright,” Shuichi picks up his pen again, tapping it on the table as he ponders how best to reply without giving Kaito a run-down on all the actions he’s taken in investigating this case so far. There’s such a thing called  _ client confidentiality,  _ after all, and it’s not like Kaito is a notorious snitch or anything but Shuichi tries to take it seriously. His uncle does, at least, and that’s more than enough of a reason to aspire to it. “It’s difficult to find leads on an investigation at home, in our apartment, and not like, actively looking, but I’m getting work done.” He releases a frustrated sigh. “Not nearly at the pace I’d like to be, though.”

“Mm,” Kaito kisses him again, this time on the side of his neck, and Shuichi tilts his head to the side for better access, knowing Kaito wouldn’t start anything while he’s trying to work. These are all chaste, fluttery kisses; the sort Kaito will pepper his hands and face with at any opportunity. He’s a PDA guy. Even in their own apartment. “Need a break?”

“Probably,” Shuichi slumps his shoulders, letting out another sigh. He feels Kaito humming against his shoulder and manages a smile. “My brain feels like it’s full of TV static. Or cotton,” he muses, rolling his shoulders.

“Okay,” Kaito’s arms slide out from around Shuichi’s waist and he almost reaches for them again until he feels his chair being turned around, Kaito’s hands resting next to his elbows when he places them on the arm rests. “So I’m thinkin’ Chinese, what about you? I could use some like,” he lifts one of his hands, gesturing aimlessly. “Chow mein, or somethin’, y’know?” Shuichi smiles. He’s not quite into rambling territory but it’s still nice to listen to his voice when he talks like this, about unimportant things. Actually Shuichi just likes the sound of his voice. It’s rough and low and warm in all the right places and the first time Shuichi heard it, just the two of them, in a soft, low-anxiety situation like this, it sent all the tension straight out of his shoulders.

“Chow mein sounds good,” Shuichi hums, peering up at Kaito through his eyelashes. The expression wins him a kiss on the nose and then a bright smile as Kaito straightens back up, turning around to get his phone off the nightstand. He has the Chinese place by their house saved in a contact on his phone, which makes sense because they eat there a lot, and Shuichi watches him scrolling through his contacts to find them. The light from his phone screen illuminate his own eyelashes, which are… decently longer than you’d think, at first glance.

Actually, scratch all of that, Kaito is just pretty. Handsome, too, exquisite, breathtaking, gorgeous, whatever, but… pretty. When he smiles (which happens often) his eyes crinkle and spark and the bridge of his nose gets all wrinkly, and often he’s grinning which means he runs a risk of blinding everyone in the vicinity. Or, just, Shuichi. It’s a serious problem. One minute he’s doing perfectly fine for himself and the next he fell on his face and it’s all because Kaito smiled.

Shuichi props up his elbow on one of the arm rests, laying his chin on his hand and watching Kaito with half-lidded eyes. He fits right in in here, in their apartment, which is crazy because they only moved in together a couple months ago. The only reason it feels this way is because Kaito is so naturally messy. There are shirts and stuff all over the ground, and potted plants have pretty much dominated his side of their bedroom, bright and green and leafy. Kaito also has this habit of printing out and sticking up articles on space discovery whenever a particularly exciting discovery is made, so their walls are crowded.

It’s… nice. Not that there was ever any lack of homeliness with his aunt and uncle. Akifumi and Mei had this way of making things seem familiar by nature, even when it was a place Shuichi had never been before. But with Kaito it’s different. Everything about him is… comfortable. Familiar. Shuichi’s seen every one of his smiles, the sleepy ones he gives late at night (because even now he can barely stay up past ten without getting a bit loopy) and the excited, bright ones he gives whenever he’s passionate about something. He’s heard all his laughs, snorts and chuckles and giggles and belly laughs, and he’s seen… his tears, too, all different kinds of them. Happy ones. Sad ones.

Yet Kaito’s never been boring to him. Never gotten old. Whenever he smiles his familiar old eye crinkling smile Shuichi feels the same surge of warmth that it gave him years ago, when they first met, when Kaito was still calling him his sidekick.

(There aren’t any sidekicks in this apartment, though.)

“You, sir, are spaced out,” Kaito remarks, and Shuichi blinks, realising that Kaito has long since gotten off the phone, and is now looking at him with a warm (if amused) expression on his face. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his phone resting beside him and his brows raised expectantly. Shuichi flushes slightly, averting his gaze, and cracks a sheepish smile that widens when Kaito laughs. “Something on your mind?”

“Nothing bad,” Shuichi assures, and Kaito looks at him for a moment before nodding. “I’m just thinking about how much I love you,” he adds after a minute, softer. That gets Kaito’s genuine attention, his eyes widening and all-- it’s, a, phrase they repeat constantly, between sloppy kisses late in the evening and before parting ways in the morning, but every time Shuichi initiates it he gets that slight surprise, the dash of pink across his nose and cheeks. It’s endearing. Kaito doesn’t fluster easily.

“You’re doing good, then?” Kaito clears his throat, breaking into a sloppy, shaky smile that Shuichi finds totally endearing. “Not too much pressure on the case or anything?”

“Same amount as always,” Shuichi replies lightly, and then he gets up from his seat, shuffling across the room and holding out his arms. Kaito gets the hint, lifting his own and curling them around Shuichi’s waist, and so Shuichi sits down in his lap, leaning against his chest to absorb the warmth of the embrace. This is familiar to him too, Kaito’s warmth. Shuichi presses a kiss to the side of his neck and feels Kaito hum. “I’m still good for a break, though.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kaito says, as if he was working in the first place. Shuichi draws back a bit to grin at him, and Kaito laughs, muttering, “I love you,” before he pulls Shuichi in to kiss him for real.

**Author's Note:**

> :/


End file.
